The Strangest Place
by Daze709
Summary: Raven realizes that she doesn't have a lot of time left, but she does have someone loving her from a distance. Someone no one expects to be capable of love. But ravens new admirer wont give up so easily and she wonders if she can for once have a happy ending. I suck at summaries. R&R


**Love. It can blossom in the strangest of places.**

Without anyone's' knowledge or consent. I can tackle you from behind and knock you to the ground. If only to make falling feel more heavenly. People don't pick and choose who they fall in love with, and sometimes that's for the better. That way the people who need the most love can receive it with open arms at the time they need it most.

It was about two years after the defeat of trigon that a white rose was left on Ravens windowsill on the night of her birthday. And for so long that night meant destruction and pain, and Raven always dreaded when it came around. Sure there was no threat from trigon, but still she dreaded this day for the memories that came with it. She hated all the suffering that always followed this day in the past. Some pains do not dull within time.

With every passing birthday however, her time grew shorter. It wasn't too long before her time would run out and there was nothing she could do about it. In the End it all came down to her birthday. With life there always comes death.

Yet there it was, a rose with leaves such a vibrant green and petals a crisp white, that it captured her attention and never released it. It was so beautiful.

It was so beautiful and pure.

Yet, she turned away from the flower with disgust, and somewhere a man looking through a screen was puzzled. That same man watched the beautiful young woman before him bow her head and cry her eyes out for the rest of the night.

He never wanted to make her cry, and his heart clenched at the sight. He just wanted to make her happy because he noticed what everyone else failed to see. He saw fragments of himself in her. Her father may have been defeated but the least of her troubles were done. He didn't know what she was going through, but he knew he wanted to make her forget.

Her friends failed to see through her fake smiles, because they were that dense. They thought that everything was fine with her but they still didn't know about the inner demons that she battled constantly. They didn't know that she felt as if she had no reason to live. What's even worse, he fell in love with her. Even more so because of her imperfections.

He fell in love with her from a distance at the worst possible moment. The moment she turned her back on him. He knew that she would never love him in return after all the pain he caused her loved ones.

But he still hoped.

As he watched his Raven weep, he still held onto his hope with an iron grip.

Yet he didn't know that the reason she cried was because of the future. The beautiful flower reminded her so much of herself that it caused her to cry uncontrollably. A vibrant symbol of life that never lasted long. By the end of the week the rose will have wilted and its beauty faded. Taken by life itself.

She wept because time was of the essence. Yes, she cried most of the night, and yes she fell asleep with tearstains on her cheeks. But she also fell asleep telling herself everything would be better in the morning. She was afraid to admit it, but she was terrified of the future only because she knew what it held for her.

 _When you cry, you pull on my heartstrings and I am your puppet._

 _When you cry, my heart melts for all the wrong reasons._

 _When I look into your beautiful eyes, I see a world of hurt._

 _A world in which we can rebuild together._

 _A world that will be perfected by your light._

 _And all I long to do is to stop the crying._

 _If my sweet words make this possible, then so be it._

 _For you anything._

That is what the card said. The card that she found on her windowsill the very next night. And when Raven read the card she felt a familiar pain, because she knew how empty words could be. She knew how they could be woven into lies, she never trusted words anymore. With that thought she stuck the card in the top drawer of her dresser, all the way in the back. She had no time for that.

So the man watching her through the screen looked at her with a new found interest and wished he could read her mind. He long to see what was going through her mind as he watched her discard the card with a sadness in her eyes. If she really did not want the attention she wouldn't have kept the card. That gave him an excuse not to give up.

Yet weeks passed, and every night there would be a new note with more sweet words that captivated her. It wasn't until after a month of the cards being delivered to her that she looked over to her mirror and saw the rose had not aged a day. It was still alive and beautiful and the day she received it. That was the first time in a long time that she genuinely smiled, because for the first time in a long time she had hope.

When he saw her smile that night, he felt a warmth envelope his entire being. He felt as if he had accomplished a great task. Even though he couldn't be there with her physically, he felt as if he was there in spirit. Because all he ever wanted to do was make her smile. It was the least he could do.

That was the first night that she scribbled out a note and placed it underneath a rock on her window so it wouldn't blow away in the wind.

 _Your sweet words have made my day a little brighter each time I read them. But meeting you in person would be even better._

As he read that last word, he felt a shiver of fear go up his spine. This was coming from a man who was dubbed fearless. His fear came from the possibility that she would turn him away. The fear derived from the possibility of being betrayed and getting hurt once again. He agreed however, for he had been waiting far too long for this.

He had to admit that he was scared of her turning him away, but over in her room she had the same thoughts and doubts that he did. Then when she received the note that set a meeting place and time she was overjoyed. They were to meet at a beach near the edge of jump city far away from the titan's tower.

It was secluded and perfect.

 **Love. It can bloom in the strangest of places between the strangest of people.**

The night air whipped around Raven as she waited for him to show up. She was sitting near the water waiting. Outside she had he ever present calm cool composure, a poker face that was rarely broken outside of her room. But inside, behind her mask was hurricane of emotions begging to be released.

From the shadows the man watched her. He had been there for quite some time, just watching and waiting. But his heart was beating so fast and hard against his chest he was amazed how she didn't hear it above the roaring waves.

He didn't want to get hurt again. He didn't think he could handle another betrayal. But he swallowed his far as he walked towards her. He wasn't sure that he go through with it.

Her heart was racing with anticipation, but also fear. Time was of the essence. Then she heard it. Footsteps. They were quiet but they were there. If possible Ravens heart rate sped up even more as she stood up and turned around. She saw no one though. Perhaps it was just a figment of her imagination.

 **Love. With love also comes fear. Only if the love is strong enough will it subdue the fear.**

He hid back in the shadows again, and he was puzzled. He was one of the most well-known assassins and he never ran away from a fight, yet he ran away from his love. From the shadows he spoke to her because that was the only way he knew how. He was always in the dark.

"Raven." He spoke an actual word to her and he watched her look around, searching for him.

When she heard his voice she finally let go a breath she didn't know she had been holding. He was here, and he was real. She was ready to meet the man whose words she had come to rely on and adore. His voice was deep and smooth, everything she had imagined.

But he was still far too scared to let her see him in his true form, the fear was too much. He was too cruel to her in the past and he suspected that she would not be able to overlook that. However he had yet to learn that while he knew her well, he did not know her well enough.

"Raven. I am here." He heard her gasp as he spoke, the look on her face was one of joy. He wondered if that look would be there once she found out who he was. Would she run, or would she scream? Worse, would she hate him?

"Where are you?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"In the Shadows, away from you." He whispered.

"I don't want you to hide from me." Raven said. By the look in her eyes he could tell that she was being sincere. But the nagging in the back of his head kept him from moving from where he was. _Am I ready to be revealed? Will this end in more betrayal? Will she accept me?_ Those were the questions ringing through his head over and over again.

There was no time to think though, he had to dive headfirst into the situation or he would lose his window of opportunity.

"I don't want you to run from me, my dear." At the term of endearment he she asked. He saw ravens smile widen and her eyes glimmer. "Why would I run from you?" She paused for a moment before adding to the end of her sentence "my dear."

"Raven, it's because I am a monster." The man said in a grave voice.

"Then that's something we both have in common, because I am a monster too. Either way, I have felt my happiest moments in the past month when I have read the sweet words you produced. " But he though she was incredibly wrong. Monster, No she was no monster. He was a monster, she was beautiful. Her heart was pure despite all the death and hurt she had experienced. That's why he loved her. She was the perfect one to end his suffering.

And he didn't want to destroy her light.

"You know me all too well, you've seen how much of a monster I can be." His voice stayed even as he spoke his next words "That's what scares me the most."

"Who are you?" her voice was shaking at the moment, signaling she was beginning to become afraid. "Step into the light."

"You must promise me you won't run, and please don't attack me. I don't plan to hurt you. Ever." The sincerity in his voice ran clear over the roaring ocean waves. She nodded weakly.

 _Moment of truth._

At last, he stepped into the moonlight and Raven gasped.

 **Love. It's an element, like air to breathe.**

 ****Out of the shadows stepped the last person on earth she would have every expected to see. Slade. The man who tried to hurt the only real family she ever had. He heart was pounding in her chest at the moment. Her first instinct was to attack the second was to run, two things she promised she wouldn't do if he stepped into the light. She was in disbelief though, the sweet words he wrote her were so unlike the Slade she knew.

All the while she was staring at him Slade's mind was in a jumble. He was awaiting her response. He didn't want her to be afraid. While he knew he had hurt her in the past he hoped that Raven would give him the thing he secretly desired most. He wanted her to give him something he didn't know he even wanted to begin with.

Her acceptance.

For once he wanted to feel like he had someone there for him, like someone actually loved him. Sure for the longest time his heart was crushed by the betrayal of his ex-wife, and that act alone turned him bitter. But Slade had forgotten how heavenly falling in love could be.

Now only if he could get her to speak.

She just stood and stared at him, and he could tell that she was thinking about running away. Slade took a step closer to her and she took a step back and he held his breath. When he reached out for her she flinched. That hurt more than anything. She thought he was going to hurt her.

She was scared out of her mind and he could see that. Raven wasn't sure what Slade was playing at here. All she could think was _How could I have been so stupid?_ She couldn't believe this was the man that she fell in love with.

There had to be some ulterior motive, or an extra angle. Because the Slade she knew was always after something for himself and only himself. She always thought he was incapable of love, any compassionate emotion for that matter. This couldn't be Slade.

Slade could practically see what she was thinking and he didn't blame her for having those thoughts. He always knew this would happen, that this would be her reaction. But a part of him had hoped. A part of him had hoped that she believed he was a changed man. But that was being unrealistic.

He was although, surprised that she had kept her promise not to fight him or run away.

The only thing both of them could hear was the sound of waves crashing against the shore and the howling wind. Both of them were waiting for each other to make the first move, but neither of them would. They were both too scared to make the first move. All Raven could think was _what's the catch?_

 **Love. The beginnings are usually hard, and the endings are usually sad. But it's everything in the middle that makes it worthwhile.**

After what seemed like an eternity Raven bowed her head and spoke in a soft voice. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" When she raised her head up he saw that there were tears in her eyes and they were now running down the sides of her face. The last thing Slade wanted to do was to make her cry.

"Raven-"He began, only to be cut off by her.

"What's the catch? Where are the cameras? Were you just toying with me all along?" by the end of her sentence she was yelling at him and the tears were now streaming down her face uncontrollably as her face contorted with despair. Raven couldn't help but wonder if this was all a scheme to get back at her and her fellow Titans. She couldn't believe she had been so naive and desperate.

She was hurting now and it was all because of him. All this time he just stood there and let her get her emotions out. By this time she was collapsed on the sand. He couldn't stand to see her like this, it was tearing him up inside and he had no idea what to do.

"Raven I assure you that my feelings for you are genuine." Slade said in a quiet voice as he stared and the violet eyed beauty before him. However, he could tell just by the look in her eyes that she didn't believe him. Not for one second.

Raven was one of those people who believed that people couldn't change, she had been deceived one too many times by people claiming change. It was for that exact reason that she had never let another person even remotely close to her after Malchoir, and that was years ago. What would make her think that this time would be any different?

It was stupid to think otherwise.

"Haven't you done enough Slade? If you wanted to hurt me good job your plan worked!" She shouted at him.

Slade was at a loss at the moment, how could he calm her down? How could he convince her that he wasn't acting, that he was being sincere? Slade had never wanted a woman so much and not only in a sexual way.

There was no denying that Raven was beautiful, but he just craved her company. But he could see that he would never get her if he couldn't convince her that his feelings are genuine. She was too cautious from her past encounters, her heart too protected from her past. The cast she made up around herself was going to be difficult to penetrate, but he was ready for the challenge.

Slade sank down in the sand in front of her and reached for her hands, she flinched away from him though and Slade's throat constricted. He spoke his next words very softly.

"Raven Please just listen to me you may think that this is all a game to me, that I am using you and manipulating you but I'm not. The truth is that I lov-" Slade was cut off by Raven yelling at him.

"Do you even know what love is?" Raven tried to stop her flow of tears but was unsuccessful. Sometimes telling herself lies was better than accepting the truth. Raven squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke her next words praying that the tears would stop. "For so long you have caused nothing but hurt and fear to me! You have destroyed lives without a moment's hesitation, so excuse me for thinking you don't know what it is to love!"

All the while Slade stood quiet as he let her spout out her feelings. She was crying harder than ever now with her eyes shut tight and head cast downwards. He had to show her. She had to believe him. Silently and slowly Slade slipped off his mask and reached his hand out slowly.

 _It's now or never._

"So don't you dare talk to me about lo-"

Now it was raven who was cut off, but not with words.

In one fluid motion Slade tilted Ravens chin up and pressed his bare lips to hers.

In that moment Raven was frozen in time, unable to move and they both just say there in the sand. They weren't moving their lips, just simply letting their lips touch and yet they could both feel the flurry of fireworks. It was only a few moments and it felt as it an eternity passed. Raven slowly pulled away and opened her eyes.

She gasped as she looked at the man before her, for so long he went without a face and now she could see him clearly. She could see the real him and not the man behind the mask, and she thought that he was so beautiful.

His eye, a stunning crystal blue and his hair pitch black poking out. She barely even noticed the eyepatch. His skin was a pale color and relatively smooth despite the few scars that were scattered across his face. This was all summed up with a sharp jawline and a goatee. Even more than him being beautiful, he had a certain dark and dangerous edge to him. She loved it. This was Slade.

Slade held his breath as she evaluated his appearance and was suddenly very self-conscious for some unexplained reason. On countless occasions he had been told how handsome he was yet none of those opinions mattered at the moment. Of all the women he only cared about her opinion. Then she smiled and Slade let go of his breath. When he saw the look in her eyes his chest swelled with pride.

Her eyes were clouded with lust. It was good to know that she found him attractive.

"You know a lot of people say that you can tell a lot by the first kiss." Slade rumbled out and raven smiled at his remark. "However I think we need to learn a little more." Then his lips were on hers again and she was enchanted. They moved their lips against each other and both Raven and Slade were in heaven. Especially Slade, he had been waiting for so long for this to happen.

Slade nipped Ravens bottom lip and she gasped in pleasure giving Slade an opening. He slipped his tongue between her lips and tasted her. The sensation was too much for raven to handle and she let out a soft moan. It was only due to the lack of air that they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

Slade rested his forehead on Ravens as they both tried to catch their breaths. Slade caressed her cheek softly as he let Raven gather her thoughts and waited for her to speak, she did not however.

"Raven, I speak to you about love because you have shown me what it is to love. What I was missing out on all this time and what I needed. I have seen how deeply you loved your friends and how love can turn someone's life around. We could both use some love." Slade stood up from the sand and turned away from Raven.

"I think we are meant for each other Raven. But think about it." Raven was left speechless in the sand as Slade disappeared.

She didn't leave the Beach until sunrise.

 **A/N: Hey I know I haven't updated Painful Addiction in a while but I had an idea for this story that just wouldn't leave my head so I just started writing it and here is the end result. I was originally going to make this a one-shot but I felt as if there would have been too much going on for it to be a one-shot. I can see the Beginning and ending so clearly and there is so much that needs to happen in between first.**

 **So yes, this will be multi-chaptered. I will try to take turns updating both stories. I do want to make a one-shot though. So if you guys have any requests I'll be more than happy to take them just comment or PM.**


End file.
